Pieces of Their Memories
by AnOthEr-bEIng
Summary: Their prologue is a story of a vase. Their chapters are filled with pieces of memories that they made together. Their ending is unknown but they hope for a happily ever after. And Kyoya will do whatever it take to make sure it ends that way.
1. Pencils

50 short prompt by Demi-kun on S_H_I_N_E

Pairing: KyoHaru

Prompt number: 1-Pencils

Words: 193

Do Not Own Ouran High School host Club

* * *

"Kyoya-sempai?"

The said boy looks up from his infamous laptop and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Did you auction off my pencil again?"

"Ah, yes. I've noticed that your debt has gone up recently and decided to help you out."

"Sempai! I needed that pencil to do my homework today. Please don't randomly steal my belongings and sell it online." Haruhi sighs and walks away, extremely pissed.

As the door closes upon the Third Music Room, the Shadow King smirks and pulls out a _very_ familiar mechanical pencil and writes something in his leather-bound notebook.

_The Next Morning:_

'_Ah…I miss my old pencil.'_

Haruhi pockets the wooden pencil that she used last night in her school bag and walks out the door. A small package lying on the floor catches her eyes. Picking it up, she finds a box of mechanical pencils and a note attach to it.

_Haruhi_, it says.

Haruhi smiles, knowing exactly who it was that gave it to her. Still smiling, she opens the note:

_3000 yen will be added to your debt for the pencils. Kyoya._

* * *

AN: I've been pretty bored lately so I've finally decided to (finally) start on this challenge. 49 more prompts to go!!


	2. Tops

Prompt number: 40- tops

Words: 250

* * *

Renge and the girls gather into a tight circle, staring at the couple talking over the soft glow of the most expensive laptop anyone can afford. The girls whisper and argue heatedly among themselves.

"No way! Haruhi-san is definitely it!"

"Haruhi-san doesn't seem like the type though. It's definitely Kyoya-san!"

"Kyoya!"

"Haruhi!"

"Kyoya!"

"Haruhi!"

"Ne, Kyoya-sempai"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Something about us, I assume."

The female host sighs, "I know that. I was just wondering what are they talking about us."

Kyoya smirks and push up his glasses, "Do you really want to know? Although I suspect that they might be talking about our relationship."

She tilts her head, "Relationship?"

"Our customers tend to debate over the possible love pairings between the hosts."

Haruhi blanches, "_Love pairings?_"

Kyoya nods, "As you already know, Hikaru and Kaoru pairing is the most popular pairing. Another popular pairing is Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai."

"Then Tamaki-sempai should be paired with Kyoya-sempai right?"

The shadow king frowns, "it use to be one of the speculated pairings but recently there has been a more popular pairing."

She couldn't resist, "What pairing is that?"

He lower his face inches away from hers smirking his infamous Shadow King smirk, "Why, you and I of course."

XXXXXXXXX

The girls tremble as they stare at the scene before them.

One brave soul finally whisper, "Kyoya is definitely on top."


	3. Defeated

Prompt number: 27-defeated

Words: 227

* * *

In the middle of a night, as the Ootori couple lay asleep a sudden cry of an infant woke them up. Haruhi moans and bury her head deep into the pillow, desperately trying to block out the sounds.

"Kyoya, it's your turn," she groans.

No one answered.

"Kyoya?"

More silence.

The brunette reaches over the shake her husband awake. Within seconds, a dark aura surrounds the bed and the Demon Lord answers the woman's call.

"What, Haruhi?" he growls.

Completely unaffected by his demonic aura, she sleepily murmurs, "the baby's crying. It's your turn."

As if to prove her point, the cry grows louder, demanding attention from its sleepy parents. Kyoya throws the blanket over his head and says, "Let the nanny get it."

"We don't have a nanny."

"Who fault is that?"

"Kyoya," She half whines, "I've been taking care of the baby for the past week. I'm exhausted."

Silence meets her ears.

"Kyoya…" Her voice carries a dangerous tone, "Fine, I'll go. But you're sleeping on the couch for a week."

Blankets shuffle and a gruff voice came from the other side of the bed, "Fine, I'll go."

The cries quiet down and Haruhi smiles contently before going back to sleep.

The men of Japan would cry in despair if the knew that one of the most influential leaders of Japan was defeated so easily.

* * *

AN: I'm sadden by the lacks of reviews T.T

I kinda want to know what you guys think of the oneshots and if there's anything I can do to make it better.

so review please =D

BTW. I NEED A NAME FOR KYOYA AND HARUHI'S BABY. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!!!! AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE FOR THE BABY'S GENDER


	4. AIM

So I totally forgot about my fanficiton account . Thank you sweetsapphire0 for giving me reasons to ignore my english essay that's suppose to be due tomorrow ^_^

* * *

AIM

Shadowking219: HARUHI MY CUTE DAUGHTER!

Shadowking219: 3

Cutecrossgirl180: ….Tamaki-sempai?

Shadowking219: OH! MY DAUGHTER KNOWS ME SO WELL! I'M SO HAPPY!

Cutecrossgirl180: sempai. Haven't anyone ever told you that it's rude to read other people's conversations?

Shadowking219: DDDDDDDDD: WHYYYY? –SOBB- MY DAUGHTER DOESN'T LOVE MEEEEEEEE –DESPAIR-

Shadowking219: Sorry about that Haruhi. He came over for dinner and I left the room for a bit

Cutecrossgirl180: loll. Don't worry it Kyoya. By the way, did he read all of our conversations?

Shadowking219: I don't think so. I think he was too excited about talking to you to read anything.

Cutecrossgirl180: Ah, that's good. Then he doesn't know anything about tomorrow?

Shadowking219: I don't think so since he's not pestering me about it

Cutecrossgirl180: loll ok. Is he still sobbing in his corner?

Shadowking219: yes, it's getting kind of annoying. His fungi are starting to infect that corner

Cutecrossgirl180: Ahaha you can treat it with bleach….?

Cutecrossgirl180: Well, I'm going to go shower and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya

Cutecrossgirl180: :D

Shadowking219: Hopefully there aren't any interruptions this time

Shadowking219: Sleep well, my princess

Cutecrossgirl180: you're starting to sound like Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya ^_^ Good night

_Cutecrossgirl180 logged off_


	5. Love Letter pt1

So, I think i'll start writing again xD college surprisingly gave me a lot of inspirations. or maybe it's just because i have a lot of ideas saved up in my head that i never thought about o.o

And also, I kinda quit the shine forum so I don't have prompts to follow anymore and the new stories will just be random stuff I think of out of the blues loll. Feel free to give me a prompt that you would like to see xD

Anyway! i would still like to hear any baby name suggestions for future stories ^_^

* * *

My Dearest Kotoko

Our clueless daughter is slowly expanding her world. She made new friends in high school (but there's this extravagant blonde that I absolutely DO NOT approve of D:). I'm glad to see that all of her friends are all handsome rich boys 3 even if their hobbies are a little strange. Her smiles are brighter and brighter everyday and she reminds me of you so much that my heart hurts a little. I think it's because of love even if she doesn't realize it. When she's with her friends her smiles are happy and contagious. But when she smiles at Kyoya-kun, it's a little different. It…..shines. Her face turns a little red and her smiles a little shy but I don't think she realizes it. Kyoya does though. I think they would make an adorable couple ^_^ Ahhh, I can imagine my cute little grandkids! Cute little black hair brown eye girls that look like Haruhi when she was young! And I can play dress up with her everyday! But Haruhi might scold me if I do that everyday so maybe I'll just do it few times a week….or when she's not looking :D

My Greatest Love,

Ranka-chan

* * *

I don't know why but I like the idea of ranka writing letters to his dead wife =] it seems kinda sweet to me so there's probably going to be a few more of the love letters ^_^


	6. Question

Tamaki: Flowers! Music! Spotlight! Romance! This delicate ritual must be treated with. WAIT. WAIT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS - -GAHH!

Kaoru: Hmm? Take her to some place nice. With otoro or something

Hikaru: Why are you asking me?

Huni: Cakes! Lots and lots of cakes! With strawberries Wahhhh –drool-

Mori: Un…..

Renge: KYAAAAA the two main character hand in hand under the stars and the moon! MOEEEEEEE

Mei: Eh? You're rich. Do something expensive.

Ranka: KYAAAA Kyoya-kun! How exciting! You must let me help you with everything! I have the perfect thing….

Yoshio: She's a meritful woman

* * *

"Haruhi"

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"Marry me"

"Okay"

It was just that simple.

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't too obvious loll. And I really hope that the minor characters are in character, especially Mei and Ranka.

Peace! ^_^


	7. Love Letter pt2

Enjoy! =D

* * *

My Dearest Kotoko,

I didn't notice it until now but Haruhi's boys are extremely protective of her. I was really surprise that they were just as panicked as I am during the Zuka club incident. And I know you would defend them with your heart but I really can't stand those man-girls that almost stole you from me D: and now they want to take my precious Haruhi? OVER MY DEAD BODY. Or the blonde's. Yes, take the blonde….Anyhow! The boys ran over all panicked and teary eyed and I realized just how much Haruhi meant to them. So we had a little adventure with dressing up and infiltration into the enemy's base—although I'll admit that the dressing up part was unnecessary fun ^_^ what can I say? Handsome boys are my favorites (after you, of course 3) but I was so shocked to see that out Haruhi had already had her first kiss! And with a girl nonetheless! Dx I was really hoping it would be with Kyoya-kun... But I'm sure that the kiss was that's idiot blonde's fault so I gave him a very harsh father like punishment. I hope you're proud of me Koto-chan! ^_^

My Greatest Love,

Ranka-chan

* * *

Rant:

It just cross my mind that even though I started writing Ouran again, I haven't looked at the new Ouran stuff yet. So I did. I don't know what to think. I mean, personally I HATE oc [original characters]. To me, it's like oc=author's secret fantasy of them wanting to hook up with the ouran characters, if that makes any sense. Don't get me wrong, I have my fantasies too xD hence KyoxHaru

Forgive my ranting but I think that when oc are added to the a manga or anime, it loses its manga/anime-ness. It's not so much about how we wish the manga/anime can have the kind of plot we have in mind and more like "fuck, I want this to happen to me, I want to be in this manga/anime"

And again, don't get me wrong and think that OC shouldn't be allow to be in fanfics because if that's how an author wants to express his/her passion then go ahead. But I guess I'm a bit conservative in saying that I want more ouranxouran rather than ouranxoc ahahahah

again, sorry for ranting . i think my rant is longer than my story...but if you read my rant, what do you think? do you like oc? and as reward i'll tell you that my next story will be about kyoya's and haruhi's kids ;D that's right: kidsssssss


	8. Deja Vu

This one turned out a little differently than I expected loll

* * *

"My child, listen well! A good man making women happy is everything!"

A small child stares at the blonde man in front of him with wide innocent eyes.

"Demo…Kaa-chan said it doesn't matter what someone looks like if they have a kind heart"

The man clutches his chest as if those words put a bullet into his heart and sigh with dismay.

"Listen! God sometimes create a being that's perfect on the inside and on the outside. And that being is you."

Confused, the child scrunches his nose and tilts his head, making his dark brown hair fall over his onyx eyes.

"…"

The blonde continues to make motions with his hands, gesturing for beauty with every wave.

"Think! Why are there art pieces in the museum? Because they're beautiful! And it is their duty to satisfy the cravings people have for beauty!"

At this point, the boy decides that this blonde man is the strangest creature in the earth and looks longingly towards the kitchen.

"Come my child! Let me teach you the secrets of elegance! From father to son! First! You must always use your pinky as a cushion when you put down a cup! And looking at a woman from a lower angle will make her heart beat faster!"

"Kaa-chan! Tama-jii is being annoying again!"

As if those words were lightning, Tamaki froze and collapses onto his knees.

"Nooooooo, Haruto-kun! I told you to call me Tou-chan! Haruhiiiiiii your son is being mean to me!"

The young mother pokes her head out of the kitchen door to stare at the strange duo in her living room.

"Haruto, come and help me set the table"

Happily, the little boy runs to the kitchen leaving behind a sad blonde. Desperate, Tamaki turns to the girl in the living room, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"You understand me right, Mizuki-chan? You love me right?"

Mizuki looks up from the picture book on her lap and stare blankly at the self-proclaim father.

"Papa said to not talk to strange people"

At this moment, Kyoya walks into the living room with a victorious smile.

"That's my girl."

"Papa!" Mizuki smiles brightly and jumps into his arm completely forgetting about her father's best friend.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

Kudos to you if you realized that most of Tamaki's lines are from the first anime episode [and i think the manga too?] but there's no way that i can create such extravagant lines xD

In my head, all of this was animated and it looks really good in my head but i don't know if you guys will agree ahaha. At first I wanted Haruto to be like Tamaki, or really looks up to Tamaki. Then I thought 'man...Haruto is going to be troublesome to write...I'll just make him hate Tamaki"

I reallly wish that this chapter was animated xD

This is the introduction to Kyoya and Haruhi's children and going back to my little rant about my hate for OC, I should clarify a bit more that I hate it when OC are the main characters in the story and Ouran characters are in the sidelines. As minor character, I think OC are interesting because they bring an unexpected and fresh element to the story, as you will see with Haruto and Mizuki.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :D I'm still in developing and refining the children's characters so bear with me!


End file.
